thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren is a teenager from the planet Mandalore, a member of the Ghost crew and the Rebel Alliance, and the primary tritagonist of Star Wars Rebels. Sabine has a strained relationship with her family, who supported the Empire and she did not. She is a former cadet in the Imperial Academy. Background Personality Like everyone on the Ghost crew, Sabine was sympathetic to those who suffered at the hands of the Empire. She is the "daughter" of the Ghost crew, seeing Hera and Kanan as surrogate parents, and Chopper, Zeb and Ezra as her brothers. She is troubled by her past, especially her past life as an Imperial cadet and a bounty hunter. After renouncing the Galactic Empire, Sabine's family cut ties with her, and caused Sabine to become a loner. After being adopted by the Ghost ''crew, Sabine learned the true meaning of family and friendship. Sabine is an artistic and creative individual who is a bit rough around the edges at first. Being an artist, Sabine paints what she sees, as she said so when showing artwork depicting Chopper's prank on Ezra and Zeb. She also loves color, explaining her constantly changing her hair color and admiring explosions' colors rather than the chaos. She is also a specialist when it comes to explosions, especially making "paint bombs," something she used to rig Imperial vehicles. When she became in possession of the Darksaber, Sabine saw it as a means to an end and thought it was a bad omen to her and bring nothing but trouble to her family. Sabine kept her past bottled up inside of her but with the help of Ezra, Kanan and Fenn Rau, she was able to realize that she had to bring her biological family together again. She later refused to abandon Ezra when he was being held hostage by Gar Saxon and later, refused to leave him and Kanan when Ursa was going to trade the Jedi to Saxon. Due to Ezra and Kanan's training, Sabine found the fortitude to take on Saxon in single combat. Sabine was also magnanimous in victory and decided to spare Saxon's life. Saxon, however, did not return the favor and tried to shoot her in the back. Seeking to rebuild ties with her family, Sabine elected not to return with Ezra and Kanan to the Rebellion. Instead, she dedicated herself to helping Clan Wren to reunite the Mandalorians. While Sabine did not regard herself as Mandalore's new leader, she vowed to help her people find that individual. Later, Sabine's loyalty to her rebel friends led her to convince Ursa and Fenn to lend forces to help Phoenix Squadron and Massassi Group during the Battle of Atollon. As a warrior, Sabine was familiar with the military strategy and proposed concentrating the Mandalorian attack on the Interdictor Cruiser in order to facilitate the rebels' escape. Physical Appearances Sabine is a beautiful young woman of Mandalorian descent with fair skin, brown eyes and tan skin and stands tall at 1.7 metersStar Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide. She is 16 I'm season 1, 17 in season 2, 18 in season 3 and 19 in season 4. Throughout the series, Sabine is the character who changed her short hair the most. In season 1, she has it dyed dark blue with orange bangs. During season 2, her hair had become lighter dark blue with light blue tips. Sabine's hair remained unruly. By season 3, Sabine's hair was longer and straighter. She dyed it platinum blonde and had dark purple tips. Powers & Abilities Possessions Weapons Other Possessions ''Rebels Season 1 On Empire Day, Sabine and the crew (sans Ezra) went to sabotage the parade on Lothal. Sabine had developed detonators that would explode into fireworks. Zeb and Sabine distracted the citizens of Lothal with the fireworks as Kanan used them to detonate a TIE fighter. The group was soon joined by Ezra, who had been dealing with his own problems. They spotted Agent Kallus and the Grand Inquisitor. Ezra showed Sabine and Kanan to his old home while Zeb went to the Ghost. He showed them Tseebo, who was hiding in the Bridger home. He was known to be a worker for the Imperial Information Office and was implanted with cybernetic circuits. After Ezra left, Sabine learned that Empire Day was Ezra's birthday from Tseebo and the day his parents were taken, explaining why he has been depressed all day. She accessed Tseebo's circuitry, where they learned there were fivee year plans and information that the Empire did not want to get out. Sabine had to help them smuggle Tseebo off Lothal. They escaped off on the Ghost when Hera, Chopper and Zeb arrived with the ship. As Ezra and Sabine were alone,Tseebo revealed knowledge on what happened to Mira and Ephraim and Sabine translated for him. She later left the room to man the nose guns. After Ezra was told by Tseebo that he couldn't do anything to save his parents, Sabine and Kanan pointed out to Ezra that Tseebo's stealing the Empire's secrets were his way of trying to make up for his mistake. Before Ezra and Kanan left, Sabine attempted to convince Ezra to talk to Tseebo again, but he promptly refused. Sabine later joined Ezra in his room, where she had recovered something from Ezra's home. It was revealed to be a picture of him and his parents. Sabine genuinely wishes him a happy birthday before leaving him to enjoy his birthday gift. ("Empire Day ", "Gathering Forces ") Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Season 1 Video Games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Star Wars: Force Arena Relationships Gallery Trivia *The way Sabine overlooks Lothal and ships flying above her in the finale while in Ezra's tower reminscents Ezra doing the exact same thing in the premiere. External Links References Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Heroines Category:Ghost crew members Category:Forces of Destiny characters Category:Animated Category:Humans Category:Mandalorians Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic members Category:Mandalorian resistance members Category:Imperial defectors Category:Artists Category:Bounty hunters Category:Clan Wren members Category:House Vizsla members Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Main characters